Love is in the Water
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: The sequel to Sorcerers in the Makai. The hunters are back in the Makai and they meet...Milphey's lover?! O.o I can't remember what genre that was. R-rated for innuendo. Shounen-ai.
1. Part 1

Love is in the Water  
by Dandragon Wolf  
  
All characters, minus the ones I make up, do not belong to me   
(although I must admit I wish they did), they belong to their   
respective creators (you know who they are), I just write stories.   
Enjoy. Some yaoi and yuri and male/female content (a little bit of   
everything why not. Just covering my bases here). No lemons (never   
any good lemons to be found when you need them. Besides, my wife   
would kill me). This is the second story in the Sorcerer in the   
Makai series.  
  
There was a scuffle of arms and legs before gravity   
reasserted itself. Gateau laughed as the dirt cleared and Chocolate   
and Milphey were found piled on top of Carrot.  
"Sister!" Tira complained.  
Marron smiled slightly and looked up at the darkening sky. There was   
an inn ahead and they headed for it. They managed to enter just   
before it started to rain. Marron and Gateau went to haggle for their   
rooms. Milphey, Carrot, Tira, and Chocolate followed, glancing about   
the tavern. They had just reached the bar when a voice called out to   
them.  
"Milphey?" said the voice. "Milphey Yu?"  
Milphey's head whipped around.  
"Guava?" he said in disbelief.  
Then a smile split his face.  
"Guava!"  
The hunters watched in astonishment as Milphey flew towards a man.   
Milphey dropped on to the man's lap.  
"Milphey." the man said with a smile.  
"Guava." Milphey replied with a grin.  
"Give me a kiss." Guava said.  
Milphey shrieked in delight and gave Guava a long kiss on the lips.  
"Save some of him for us, hey lad?" a woman called out with a grin.  
"How are you kitten?" Guava asked.  
"Great now." Milphey replied, snuggling against Guava's body.  
"I missed you too kitten." Guava said with a chuckle, running his   
hands through Milphey's hair.  
"Milphey?" Tira said in a puzzled tone.  
"Oh!"   
Milphey looked up and waved the hunters over. They went over to   
Milphey and Guava, who stood up as they approached. Guava was   
slightly taller than Gateau but slim like Marron, though with more   
muscles. He had short blue hair, green eyes and was very handsome. He   
seemed to radiate a masculine sensuality.   
"Guava, these are Carrot and Marron Glaces, Chocolate and Tira Misu,   
and Gateau Mocha. This is Guava Nougat."  
"Hello." Guava said with a charming smile.  
He shook Gateau's hand firmly, and Carrot's quickly. He kissed Tira   
and Chocolate's hands and they giggled in delight. Finally Guava   
gently shook Marron's hand.  
"Welcome to Silken." Guava said.  
"Thank you." Tira replied with a shy smile.  
"We're on our way to catch a sorcerer in Marchpane." Milphey informed.  
"Marchpane? Would you like some help?" Guava offered.  
"Yes please." Milphey said, grinning.  
"Then you must stay with us for the night." Guava offered.  
"Oh we couldn't put you out." Chocolate protested.  
"Don't worry. There's more than enough room for everyone. And the   
others will want to meet you. We don't often get to see other   
sorcerer hunters. Please say you will come." Guava requested.  
"Alright." Tira agreed.  
"This way then." Guava said, offering the sisters his arms. Taking   
his arms, they followed Guava to the mansion that he lived in.  
"You live in this?" Chocolate said in awe.  
Guava chuckled, a sensual sound.   
"Only one fourth of this place belongs to us. The rest is a place   
where poor people live. We only have one wing. The other wings are   
for everyone." he explained.  
"Oh. Wise." Tira commented.  
"Thank you." Guava said with a slight tilt of the head. "Please   
enter."  
They entered the mansion to meet two women and two men.  
"These are Papaya, Spice, Sugar, and Halvah." Guava introduced.  
Papaya was a cute, purple haired, blue eyes girl of Marron's height.   
Spice and Sugar were a pretty sister and brother, obviously twins,   
with blond hair and grey eyes and were shorter than Tira. Halvah was   
good looking with green hair and purple eyes and was as tall as   
Chocolate.  
"Welcome." Halvah said with a gravelly voice and big grin.  
"Thank you." Marron said. "We shall only be staying for the night   
however."  
"They're going to Marchpane." Guava explained.  
"Hello again Milphey." the twins said together.  
"Hey Spice, Sugar." Milphey replied.  
He looked at Papaya.  
"Could this be little 'Paya?" he said in disbelief.  
"Yes." Halvah said.  
"It's been eight years." the twins said.  
"Are you a hunter now?" Milphey asked.  
"Yes." Papaya replied.  
"Please join us for dinner." Guava invited.  
"Thank you." Carrot said, drooling in advance.  
They had a lovely dinner where Milphey told Carrot and the others how   
he met Guava and his hunters. It was around the same time that   
Milphey knew Onion and Apricot. Milphey had been flitting between   
Onion and Apricot, Guava and the others, and another group.   
Eventually, Milphey worked with Guava's group for a long time.   
Papaya's mother, Persimmon, had died in a fight with a sorcerer eight   
years ago.  
  
After dinner, the hunters went to their rooms. Each of   
Guava's group had a spare bed in their rooms. Tira went with Papaya,   
Chocolate went with Spice, Gateau went with Sugar, and Carrot went   
with Halvah. This left Marron and Milphey with Guava.  
"I hope you won't mind." Guava said.  
"It's alright." Marron assured.  
"This way please." Guava said with a gently hand on Marron's back.  
Marron suppressed the urge to shy away from Guava's hand. The   
sensuality that Guava radiated was rather powerful and it affected   
Marron in a way that confused him so he didn't want to be near it. He   
was led to Guava's room and was offered a bed.  
"May I ask you a personal question, Milphey?" Marron asked finally,   
unable to contain his curiosity any longer.  
"Yes." Milphey replied.  
"You've known Guava for longer than you've told us, haven't you?"   
Marron asked.  
Milphey nodded.  
"Guava was my first love." he said.  
"Lover." Guava corrected.  
"Lover." Milphey agreed.  
"I see." Marron said. "Are you a Haz Knight as well?" he asked Guava.  
"No." Guava replied with a warm smile. "I'm a Hab Knight."  
"What's a Hab Knight?" Marron asked.  
"I can't tell you." Guava replied. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, I understand." Marron assured.  
Guava smiled and touched Marron's shoulder.  
"Thank you." the blue haired man said.  
Marron smiled back though he wanted to shrink away from the hand.  
"Time to sleep kitten." Guava said, turning to Milphey.  
"Sleep?" Milphey said, pouting.   
"Yes, sleep." Guava said firmly.  
"Can we-?"  
"No, we want to be courteous to Marron." Guava insisted.  
"We could invite him to join us." Milphey said with a leer.  
"Kitten." Guava said in a warning tone.  
Marron blushed at Milphey's suggestion.  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mi-"  
"Get in bed kitten." Guava ordered.  
Milphey quickly did so.  
"Good night Marron." Guava said. "I apologise for Milphey."  
"It's alright." Marron assured, his blush fading. "Good night."  
The light went out. Marron heard a kissing noise before there was   
only silence.  
  
The next day the Hunters left for Marchpane with Guava. He   
charmed all the Hunters. He complimented Tira and Chocolate. He   
talked about pretty girls with Carrot. He traded work out secrets   
with Gateau. And he spoke of serious matters with Marron. Marron   
found that he was getting more comfortable with the sensuality that   
Guava radiated. When they reached their campsite for the night,   
everyone was thoroughly pleased with Guava. After dinner, the Hunters   
began relaxing for the night. Marron was sitting against a tree when   
Guava came up to him.  
"May I sit here?" Guava asked.  
"Of course." Marron said, shifting slightly as Guava sat down beside   
him, close enough that Marron's shoulder touched Guava's arm.   
"Could I see your hands please?" Guava asked.  
"Do you read palms?" Marron asked, giving Guava his right hand.  
"Something like that." Guava agreed, flattening Marron's hand on his   
larger one. Guava gently stroked Marron's fingers and palm before   
looking at the hand.   
"Interesting." Guava said, running a finger along the lines of   
Marron's palm. "May I see your other hand?"   
Marron put his left hand next to his right. Guava repeated the   
procedure with the other hand and then looked at them both.  
"What is it?" Marron asked.  
"You've got a very interesting life." Guava said. "You're only   
sixteen yet you're older. You and your friends are connected in some   
way that is greater than mere friendship. It's almost as if..."   
He gently held Marron's hands in his.  
"May I touch your face?" Guava asked.  
Marron nodded. Guava placed three fingers on Marron's forehead, one   
on his cheek, and a thumb under his jaw. After a few seconds, Guava   
removed his hand and looked at Marron.  
"You have a god inside you." Guava said.  
"Yes." Marron confirmed. "How did you know?"  
"One of my gifts is that I can sense certain things about certain   
people." Guava explained.  
"What things?" Marron asked, intrigued.  
"It depends on the person." Guava replied.  
"Interesting." Marron commented.  
"Yes, you are." Guava replied with a teasing smile.  
Marron smiled back shyly.  
"Can you sense my future?" he asked.  
"Some of it." Guava replied. "But I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
"So that I won't ruin my life." Marron said understandingly.  
"Exactly."  
"Hey, are you trying to seduce my brother?" Carrot said, appearing   
suddenly with a teasing smile.  
"But of course." Guava replied with a matching grin as he lifted   
Marron's hands up and kissed them before releasing them and winking   
at Carrot.  
Carrot laughed at Guava's antics.  
"I was reading his palm." Guava explained.  
"Could you read mine?" Carrot asked eagerly.  
"Sure." Guava agreed, taking Carrot's hands and looking at them.   
"Ah."  
"What?" Carrot asked.  
"You will know many pretty girls." Guava said.  
"And?" Carrot asked, breathless with anticipation.  
"You will end up with one great beauty in the end." Guava finished.  
Carrot pouted.  
"Only one?" he complained, then shrugged. "Oh well, one's better than   
none. Thanks."  
"No problem."   
The two grinned and Carrot went off. Marron smiled.  
"Will that really happen?" he asked.  
"Yes. Nothing he can do will change that." Guava replied.  
"I see." Marron said, nodding.  
Guava pulled a small stringed instrument out of his pocket.  
"What's that?" Marron asked.  
"I don't know what it's called." Guava replied. "It was a gift from   
Big Mama. I was hoping you could tell me what it was."   
"I don't think I've ever seen it. What does it sound like?"   
"Shall I play something?"  
"Please."  
Guava began to play and hum. Everyone was lulled by the music. Marron   
felt that he recognised the tune somehow. It seemed to tug at his   
memory.  
  
Marron woke slowly with a crick in his neck. He opened his   
eyes and realised that his head was resting on a shoulder. He lifted   
his head slowly, wincing at the crick.  
"Good morning." came Guava's voice.  
"Good morning." Marron replied, trying to get his neck to function   
properly.  
"Let me." Guava said, reaching over and placing a hand around   
Marron's neck. Guava's fingers pressed gently against Marron's neck   
and suddenly the crick was gone.  
"Thank you." Marron said with a smile.  
"You're welcome."  
"I'm sorry about sleeping on you."   
"It's alright." Guava replied, gesturing with amusement at Milphey,   
who was curled up with his head in Guava's lap.  
Marron smiled.  
"He's so much quieter with you around." he noted.  
"Well, kitten is rather special." Guava said.  
"Do you love him?" Marron asked curiously.   
"In a way." Guava replied. "We're not in love with each other but we   
do love each other."  
Marron nodded understandingly.  
"I see." he said.  
"Mmm." came Milphey's voice.  
They looked down to see Milphey blinking sleepily at them.  
"Good morning." Milphey said. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"  
Guava grinned.  
"Well, kitten. If you get up fast enough, I'll give you one." he   
promised.  
Milphey sat up and closed his eyes eagerly. Guava leaned forward and   
kissed Milphey deeply. Marron blushed slightly at the intensity of   
the kiss. The two parted and Milphey grinned.   
"You should let Guava give you a morning kiss, Marron." he said.   
"They're soo good."  
Marron's blush deepened and he ducked his head.  
"Kitten." Guava scolded.He reached over and tilted Marron's face up.  
Golden eyes met green ones as Guava's fingers caressed Marron's chin so   
slightly that if felt like a piece of hair that brushed by.  
"I'm sorry." Guava said. "Milphey's just-"  
"It's alright." Marron assured. "I understand."   
Guava smiled and dropped his hand back to his side. The others had   
awoken as well. Marron, Chocolate, and Tira dragged Carrot off to the   
nearby river. Milphey and Gateau went to get some more firewood and   
food while Guava started up a fire. Suddenly Tira, in her other   
outfit, came running up.  
"Marron's in trouble!" she said frantically.   
Guava nodded and ran with her to the riverbank. There they found a   
soaked Carrot and a frantic Chocolate, also in her other outfit.  
"Where is he?" Guava demanded.  
"He got swept downstream." Chocolate said. "We can't reach him."  
"There!" Tira said, pointing to a faint blob down the fast flowing   
river.  
Guava kicked off his shoes and went into the water. It was as if the   
water was helping Guava along as he swam towards Marron. Marron   
barely noticed Guava as he struggled to stay afloat in the freezing   
mountain river. Guava reached the flailing Marron and wrapped a long   
arm around Marron's chest.   
"I got you." Guava shouted into Marron's ear to be heard.   
Marron smiled weakly and relaxed himself. Guava headed for the shore.   
Carrot, Tira, and Chocolate, ran up to Guava as he came out carrying   
a shivering Marron.  
"Is he okay?" Tira asked.  
"He will be once he's out of wet clothes." Guava said, untying   
Marron's belt.  
"Good idea." Carrot said, then sneezed.  
"You too." Guava suggested. "Go on ahead, get him to the fire."  
He started unbuttoning Marron's shirt, unhindered by Marron's feeble   
attempts to stop him.  
"Don't fight me Marron, you'll freeze." Guava said, peeling off   
Marron's clothes.  
Guava removed his own dry shirt and put it on Marron. Cradling the   
smaller man in one arm, Guava picked up the wet clothes and headed   
back to the camp. Gateau was stoking the fire and Carrot was wrapped   
up in a blanket while Tira was hanging up his clothes. Chocolate   
handed Guava a blanket, which he swathed Marron in. Guava sat close   
to the fire and set Marron on his lap. Marron was still shivering.   
"Kitten." Guava said.  
"Yes." Milphey said, coming over to them, stick in hand. Milphey set   
the stick on fire and held it out to Guava. Tira gasped in surprise   
as Guava thrust both hands into the flames. After about fifteen   
seconds, Guava withdrew his hands, which glowed slightly.  
"Thank you kitten." he said as he began to rub his hands along   
Marron's skin briskly.   
Gradually, Marron's shivering lessened. Guava heated his own body and   
then began using his hands to dry Marron's hair.  
"Thank you." Marron said quietly.  
"You're welcome." Guava replied. "You can sleep now. It's safe."  
Marron nodded and stopped fighting the urge to sleep. His head fell   
against Guava's chest and he slept.   
"Guava, how did you do that?" Tira asked, coming to sit next to him.  
"Ah, well, you could say it's a part of me." Guava replied as Gateau,   
Chocolate, and Carrot sat across the fire from him.  
"What do you mean?" Chocolate asked, curious now.  
"I'm not fully human." Guava replied.  
"You're not?" Gateau said in surprise.  
"My father was half human, half fire spirit. My mother was half water   
spirit and half forest spirit. I'm a mix of all those."  
They looked at him in disbelief.  
"Is that why you're completely dry and not burned?" Tira asked.  
Guava smiled at her.  
"Yes. I can control anything containing water, fire, or plant life   
that I am in direct contact with or it's in direct contact with me."   
he explained.  
Milphey held out the stick and Guava put his hand in. He withdrew his   
hand and the others gaped as they saw the flame dancing on the back   
of his hand.  
"Wow, that's cool." Carrot said with a grin.  
Guava grinned back.  
"But I couldn't give that flame to you and let you play with it like   
a sorcerer could."  
"Is Marron going to be okay?" Chocolate asked.  
Guava nodded.  
"He just needs to sleep as his body recovers. I'm keeping him warm."   
he said as he made the flame disappear.  
"Thank you." Tira said, leaning over and kissing Guava on the cheek.   
Chocolate, Carrot, and Gateau went to prepare breakfast. Tira then   
blushed and stood up to move away. Guava caught Tira's arm.  
"Tira." he said gently.   
She turned to face him with red cheeks.  
"Thank you." he said.  
"Thank you for saving Marron." she replied.  
"Do you love him?" Guava asked.  
"As a brother." she replied.  
"But your heart is set on another." Guava understood.  
Tira nodded.  
"I think I know who." Guava said. "May I see your hands?"   
She held out her hands and he ran his fingers across them.  
"I thought so." he said.   
"What?" she asked.  
"You will marry someone you love. Who it is, I can't tell you." he   
replied.  
"Can I hope?" she asked.  
"You can always hope." he replied.  
She smiled at him and went to help the others with breakfast.  
"Careful." Milphey warned.  
"I will be." Guava replied.  
After breakfast, they continued on their journey to Marchpane with   
Guava carrying Marron, despite Gateau's offers to help. Marron woke   
up before they stopped for lunch. Guava continued to carry Marron   
until they stopped. Marron donned, with Carrot's help, his now dry   
clothes. The younger brother was still a little weak but determined   
to get over the fact. Marron slowly made his way over to Guava, who   
gestured for him to have a seat. Marron slowly sat down and accepted   
food from Chocolate.  
"Thank you for, ah, warming me up." Marron said, blushing slightly at   
the memory of Guava's hands on his skin.   
He couldn't remember the last time he had been unclothed in front of   
anyone and no one had every touched his whole body before. The   
thought discomfited him quite a bit. Guava chuckled slightly. Marron   
glanced at him questioningly.  
"You seem to blush a lot around me." Guava commented.  
This caused Marron to blush again.  
"Something I said?" Guava asked.  
Marron shook his head.  
"Well?" Guava prodded gently.  
"Well, it's just that you-you're so...physical." Marron managed,   
finally realising why it bother him.  
Guava looked puzzled.  
  
"Physical?" he repeated.  
"You're always touching people." Marron said with another blush.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Guava apologised.  
"It's alright." Marron hastily assured. "It's not your fault, it's my   
problem. I'm just not used to being touched."  
"I can tell." Guava said softly.  
Marron blushed again.  
"Now Marron." Guava said seriously. "Although I find it absolutely   
adorable when you blush, you can't keep doing it all the time. You   
have to learn to control it."   
Marron glanced up at Guava and nodded briefly. Then Marron noticed   
Guava's lips twitching. Marron blushed furiously at this.  
"Guava." he complained mildly.  
Guava chuckled and placed a hand on Marron's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Marron." Guava apologised.  
"It's alright." the black haired man replied. "You are right about   
the blushing though."  
"May I try and help you get over your problem?" Guava requested.  
"I couldn't think of anyone better." Marron replied.   
"I could." Guava said.  
"Who?" Marron asked.  
"Milphey." Guava replied with a teasing grin.  
"Milphey? But he'd? Marron blushed furiously at the thought of what   
Milphey might do.  
Guava chuckled and Marron managed at tentative grin.  
"That's better." Guava said, squeezing the smaller man's shoulder.   
Marron's smile broadened slightly."   
"Getting there." Guava said.  
"Thank you." Marron said.  
"Ah, anything to get a beautiful smile on that beautiful face." Guava   
said, brushing a finger against Marron's chin.  
This caused a definite blush.  
"I'm sorry, that was unfair." Guava apologised.  
Marron nodded and ate his lunch.   
  
They reached the outskirts of Marchpane by nightfall. They   
decided to get the sorcerer now, before you could be alerted. They   
split up into three groups and took off into the city, each reaching   
the sorcerer's house from a different place.  
  
The sorcerer had been expecting them after all. Carrot,   
Chocolate, and Marron had each fallen into a trap. The sorcerer was   
smart, each trap was different and designed for a maximum amount of   
surprise. Gateau and Guava had been ahead of Carrot when the first   
trap had been sprung. Carrot gaped in fear as the spiked roof fell   
upon him. Gateau reached over and yanked Carrot out of the way with   
such strength that Carrot literally flew into Guava. The section of   
the roof crashed to the ground.  
"Thanks Gateau." Carrot said, panting.  
"No problem." Gateau replied with an easy smile.  
"You're bleeding." Guava noted.  
He ripped a piece of material from his shirt and bound Carrot's   
wound.  
"Let's go." Carrot said. "This guy's been prepared for far too long.  
  
Chocolate was lucky, Milphey's feather deflected the arrow   
meant for her leg. Marron, however, was quite the opposite. Tira had   
been slightly ahead of Marron when they heard a click. Marron   
immediately pulled Tira out of the way but his foot was suddenly   
trapped. Marron cried out in pain as a small bomb exploded about his   
foot.  
"Marron!" Tira exclaimed in surprise and worry.   
She immediately went over and examined his foot. She carefully   
extracted his foot from the trap, which set off another bomb. Marron   
yelped and collapsed. Tira jerked her fingers away and cried out as   
her hand was burned. She went over and looked at the bloody mess that   
was Marron's foot.  
"Heal yourself first." Marron instructed through gritted teeth.  
"But your foot-"  
"You know you can't heal others that well when you're hurt yourself."   
Marron interrupted.   
Tira nodded and began healing her hand.  
  
Carrot was wrong, the sorcerer hadn't been expecting them.   
Unless you counted on letting your enemies find you prancing around   
in a yellow tutu. The sorcerer recovered quickly, however, and began   
firing bombs at Carrot, Guava, Gateau, Chocolate, and Milphey.  
"I didn't expect such large rats to set off my traps." the sorcerer   
sneered as he threw another bomb at the hunters.  
"Guava, find Marron and Tira." Milphey ordered.  
Guava nodded and ran out of the room. The others focused on the   
sorcerer. Chocolate's wire couldn't hurt the bombs and Gateau   
couldn't get close enough to hurt the sorcerer.  
  
Tira was working on Marron's foot when she heard a voice   
calling their names.  
"Over here!" Tira called out.  
Guava appeared and ran over to them, skirting the trap.  
"Are you okay?" Guava asked.  
"Almost done." Tira replied.  
She finished and Marron's foot changed from a bloody pulp to a   
slightly bloody, raw looking mess.  
"How does it feel?" she asked.  
"It burns." Marron replied, calmer now. "But it doesn't hurt as   
much."   
"We have to go help the others." Guava said. "This sorcerer has   
strange powers."   
"Marron shouldn't walk on that foot." Tira said.  
Guava shrugged and picked Marron up.  
"Come on." Guava said as he took off.   
Tira followed quickly. They reached the archway to the room where the   
others were fighting. Tira ran in to help. Guava set Marron down.  
"How is your foot?" Guava asked.  
"It burns still." Marron replied.  
"Still? Alright."   
Guava spit into his hands and placed them on the ground, closing his   
eyes briefly. Then he gently took Marron's foot in his hands. Marron   
gasped in surprise as the burning subsided suddenly. Carrot came   
running over.   
"Are you alright Marron?" Carrot asked.  
"Yes brother." Marron replied as Guava removed his hands.  
Guava quickly sketched out an idea to the brothers, who nodded their   
agreement.  
"Are you ready?" Guava asked.  
Marron nodded as Guava helped him up.  
"Don't let him put any weight on that foot yet." Guava told Carrot,  
who supported his brother.  
"Let's rock and roll." Carrot joked.   
Guava grinned and stepped out. The sorcerer glanced at Guava briefly,   
turned his attention back to the others, and then suddenly glanced   
back at Guava. Keeping his shield of bombs in place, the sorcerer   
stared at Guava nervously. The others stared in surprise as well.   
In his arms and on his shoulders were dozens of rats. Guava slowly  
approached the sorcerer.  
"What do you think you're doing?" the sorcerer demanded.  
"Walking." Guava replied.  
"Well, don't come any closer." the sorcerer commanded.  
"Why not?" Guava asked, looking puzzled.  
"Because you're with them." the sorcerer replied with a snort.  
"No I'm not." Guava said. "They forced me here."  
"Liar." the sorcerer accused. "Stay away."   
He started to sound slightly panicky.   
"What's wrong?" Guava asked, still puzzled.  
"Keep away." the sorcerer yelped as Guava drew closer.   
The sorcerer threw a bomb at Guava, who managed to dodge it. The   
sorcerer threw another, panicking as Guava closed in on him. This   
continued until Guava neared the shield. The sorcerer cried out in   
fear and threw the entire shield at Guava, losing all semblance of   
bravery. Chocolate used her wire to quickly slice off the sorcerer's   
head. They couldn't help Guava because of all the bombs. They waited   
anxiously until the bombs stopped.  
"Guava." Tira called out worriedly.   
The smoke cleared and they found Guava sitting on the floor, bleeding   
from both arms and a hand.  
"Are you alright?" Tira asked, looking at his wounds.   
Guava smiled wryly.  
"A few more bombs than I expected." he said.  
"Guava." came Carrot's voice.  
Both Glaces brothers came over with worried expressions on their   
faces. Carrot eased Marron down beside Guava.  
"Help my brother first Tira." Marron requested as he examined Guava's   
wounds.  
Tira nodded and checked on Carrot's arm. Milphey, Gateau, and   
Chocolate went to scout the rest of the castle. Marron began healing   
Guava's arms.  
"Good job Marron." Guava complimented. "Those rats were so real I   
think I felt them."  
"If I had known you were going to do something that stupid, I   
wouldn't have helped you." Marron replied.  
Guava chuckled and Tira and Carrot laughed. Marron looked at them,   
puzzled.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You just said Guava was stupid." Tira said between laughs.  
Marron froze suddenly and then blushed as he realised what he had   
said.  
"I'm sorry." he apologised.  
"It's alright." Guava said, still chuckling.  
Tira finished with Carrot and helped Marron with Guava. Soon Guava   
was mostly healed.  
"Do you think the two of you can stay unhurt long enough for us to   
get the others?" Tira teased.  
Marron nodded.  
"I'll try." Guava promised. "But it's hard with such a tempting   
beauty nearby." he added with a mock-leer.  
Carrot laughed and Marron blushed. Tira and Carrot went off to find   
the others.   
"How did you know that he was afraid of rats?" Marron asked.  
"Well, he wasn't confident that we'd fall into the traps, he was   
genuinely surprised to see us. And he said he didn't expect such   
large rats." Guava replied, sitting up. "How's your foot?"  
"It's much better now, thank you." Marron replied. "But next time,   
please don't do something so risky."  
"Why Marron, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared."  
Marron glanced at Guava in surprise and then smiled when he realised   
Guava was kidding.  
"Thank you for healing me Marron." Guava said, leaning over and   
giving Marron a kiss on the cheek.   
Marron went bright red and ducked his head.  
"I'm sorry Marron." Guava said.  
Marron's hair swayed as he shook his head.  
"It's alright." he said.  
"Are you sure?" Guava asked, sensing something wasn't all right.  
Marron nodded again.  
"Marron." Guava persisted gently.  
He was rewarded, and surprised, as Marron put a hand on Guava's leg.   
Marron lifted his head up and looked into Guava's green eyes. Marron   
opened his mouth to say something when Carrot came bounding in,   
followed by the others.  
"The place is clean." Carrot reported. "Let's get out of here. I'm   
sure that town is full of grateful, and pretty, girls all dying to   
thank their saviours." he added with a grin.  
"I think that Guava and I need to rest, brother." Marron said.  
"Right." Gateau chimed it. "I'll help Marron." he added with a sly   
look.  
"I'll help my brother." Carrot said quickly, going over and helping   
Marron up.  
  
The hunters, Guava, and Milphey left the castle and were given   
a free room from the local inn in thanks. They left Marron and Guava in   
the room to go get food. Guava pulled a chair up next to Marron's bed   
and they started playing a game involving poetry.  
"Carrot seems quite protective of you." Guava commented as they   
played go-fish.   
"Only around Gateau." Marron replied.  
"Is Gateau after you?"  
"Unfortunately."  
"I can't say I blame him. You have the kind of beauty that attracts   
everyone."  
"You attract people as well." Marron pointed out mildly.  
"Not in the same way though."  
"Oh, I don't know. I'd say you're rather handsome." Marron commented.  
Guava looked at Marron in surprise. Marron gazed back calmly. Then   
Guava noticed the twitch at the corner of Marron's mouth. Guava made   
a face. Marron broke down and started laughing. Guava grinned.   
Eventually Marron calmed down and smiled at Guava.  
"Congratulations. You accepted a compliment, and gave one, without   
blushing."  
"Thank you." Marron said.  
"What were you going to say to me at the castle?" Guava asked.  
Marron looked like he was going to blush again, but stopped himself.  
"Well?" Guava prodded, tugging on Marron's hand.  
"I was going to say, 'the next time you do that, I won't blush'."   
Marron said quietly.  
Guava grinned at the statement.  
"You assumed that I would kiss you again?" he said, arching an   
eyebrow.  
"It seemed to fit your character." Marron replied.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Guava said.  
A serving maid came in with water and some bandages.  
"My father suggested that I change your bandages." she said, putting   
the water and bandages down.  
"Oh, we don't want to trouble you. We'll do it ourselves." Marron   
said.  
The maid looked uncertain. Guava took her hand and kissed it.  
"Thank you, lovely lady." he said sensually.  
The maid blushed.  
"You're welcome." she said before ducking out.  
Marron looked at Guava in mild amusement.  
"You're almost as bad as my brother." Marron said.  
"Nonsense." Guava replied. "I'm ten times worse."  
Marron laughed.  
"Sit so that I can change your bandages." he instructed.  
Guava sat next to Marron, who began unwinding the old bandages.  
"Next time you plan on getting bombed, be sure to at least let us   
know so that we can prepare." Marron mock-grumbled.  
"Yes father." Guava teased, dropping a quick kiss on Marron's head.  
Marron swatted Guava away irritably.   
"Don't do that." he commanded.  
Guava sat still as Marron finished changing the bandages.  
"Shall I fix your foot now?" Guava asked.  
"If you think you're able too." Marron replied.  
"Just watch me work my magic." Guava replied with a grin.  
He put Marron's foot on his lap and stuck his hand into the water. He   
applied his hand to Marron's foot. Marron sighed happily.  
"Better?" Guava asked.  
Marron nodded as he helped Guava rewrap the bandages. There was   
another knock on the door.  
"Come in." Guava called out.  
The maid ducked in.   
"I was wondering if you needed some help sirs." she said shyly.   
"Thank you, my dear, but we've just finished." Guava replied with a   
charming smile.  
"But you've barely bandaged the wounds." the maid protested, going   
over to them.  
"Ah, but you must let burn wounds breathe." Guava said, taking her   
hand and gently stroking it. "Otherwise they will scar and pucker   
horribly instead of being as soft as your lovely skin."  
The maid smiled and blushed.  
"But thank you for all you have done."  
He gave her hand a lingering kiss. She giggled and left.  
"And that, Marron." Guava said. "Is how you charm a lady."   
"Really?" Marron said, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you just wanted   
someone to warm your bed tonight."  
"You have a dirty mind." Guava scolded.  
"You have no idea." Marron agreed.  
"Be careful." Guava said.  
Marron looked at him quizzically. Guava threw an arm around Marron's   
shoulder and pulled him close.  
"Remember, I'm just like your brother. Only I don't care whether   
you're male or female." Guava said suggestively.  
He whispered something into Marron's ear. Marron turned beet red and   
edged away from Guava, who laughed.  
"Relax Marron, I was just teasing." he assured, returning to his   
chair.  
Marron's colour faded slowly as they resumed their game. The others   
came back with a lot of food, gifts from the townspeople. They had   
just started eating when a puff of smoke appeared. It dissipated to   
reveal Daughter.  
"Hey everybody!" she said cheerfully, holding out the ball as Big   
Mama appeared.  
"Hello Big Mama." Tira said.  
"I'm glad to see that everyone's alright. Congratulations on a job   
well done." Big Mama said. "Hello Guava."  
"Hello my lady." Guava replied with a bow.  
"Guava!" Daughter shrieked happily and she flew into his embrace.  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
"How's my Daughter?" he asked.  
"It's good to see you again." Daughter replied.   
"I have a new job for you." Big Mama said. "I know it's too soon   
after but it's urgent. In Doughnut there's a sorcerer who's fooled   
the people into thinking that he's not a sorcerer and that all   
sorcerers are to be destroyed. This includes Eastern sorcerers, so no   
magic Marron."  
Marron nodded.  
"Good luck." Big Mama said.  
"Bye." Daughter said, parting from Guava.  
They disappeared. Carrot groaned.  
"More work."  
"Don't worry brother, you won't be doing a lot of work." Marron   
soothed.  
"Can I ask you a question Guava?" Chocolate said suddenly.  
Guava nodded.  
"How come the bombs hurt you? I mean, you can control fire."  
"Bombs aren't completely made out of fire." Guava said. "Some of the   
bombs exploded before I could touch the spark which is why I got   
injured."  
Chocolate nodded understandingly.   
"When should we leave?" Gateau asked.  
"An hour?" Tira suggested.  
"An hour?!" Carrot protested. "We just had breakfast. We haven't   
slept yet. I'm tired."  
"Well, we could take two hours I suppose." Tira relented.   
"And we need to get some clothes for Marron." Chocolate added with a   
smile.  
Marron looked startled.  
"Clothes?" he repeated.  
"Of course, everyone will know that you're a sorcerer in those   
robes." Chocolate said.  
"But-"  
"No buts. Get some rest. We'll be back soon." Tira said.  
"At least let me keep my pants." Marron begged.  
"Why Marron." Guava began. "You do have a di-"  
"Shut up Guava." Marron said absently.   
Before the others could be too shocked by Marron's rudeness, Guava   
went into action.  
"Yes father." he said, kissing the top of Marron's head.  
Marron sighed and swatted at Guava. The others relaxed but Milphey   
narrowed his eyes at Guava. Chocolate and Tira left. Guava collapsed   
on the bed next to Marron's.  
"Wake me in two hours kitten." he said.  
Milphey nodded as he snuggled next to Guava. Marron lay down as well.   
Gateau eyed the remaining two beds and then glanced over at Marron.   
Carrot caught the glance and frowned. 


	2. Part 2

They all overslept. It was only when the maid knocked that   
they awoke. They bolted down their lunch and prepared to leave.   
Marron protested to his new red shirt but in the end, put it on,   
along with the black vest. Chocolate said he looked gorgeous. They   
headed out, slowly for Marron's sake, and by evening, Marron could   
walk unaided and Guava's arms were practically healed. They stopped   
for the night and everyone fell asleep, except Guava and Milphey.   
They crept off into the forest.  
"I told you to be careful." Milphey scolded.  
"I am." Guava said.  
"Oh yeah? What was that I saw this morning then?"  
"I'm just as confused as you are. I didn't think that would have   
happened."  
"You never think. You just act on your instincts, which is all and   
fine for battle but not for this. You're older than I am, you should   
know better."  
Guava nodded.  
"I'll try harder." he said.  
"Good." Milphey said, crossing his arms and frowning.  
"I'm sorry." Guava said.  
"You should be." Milphey said grumpily.  
"Forgive me?" Guava said, kissing Milphey's ear.  
"Perhaps." Milphey said.  
Guava kissed his way down Milphey's neck.  
"Perhaps?" Guava echoed, slipping off Milphey's shirt at the shoulder   
and kissing there.  
Milphey spun around, threw his arms around Guava's neck, and kissed   
him soundly.  
"Maybe."   
  
Tira and Chocolate awoke and started the morning fire.   
Milphey sat up and stretched and the girls stared at his bare arms   
and loose hair. He stared at them in surprise as well. Guava sat up   
and handed Milphey his shirt.  
"You brought me back." Milphey observed as he pulled on his shirt.  
Tira blushed as she realised what Milphey was talking about.  
"Well, I didn't want any bears eating you up." Guava replied with a   
lazy grin.  
"Why thank you." Milphey said, belting his purple wrap.  
"Good morning Marron!" Milphey said cheerfully as Marron sat up.  
Gateau awoke with a start. Carrot grumbled something but slept on.  
"How's your foot feeling?" Milphey asked, putting his hair up in his   
ponytail.  
"Fine." Marron replied.  
"Well, let's go then." Milphey said cheerfully, bounding up and   
waking Carrot.  
  
Doughnut was a strange town. It looked normal enough, but it   
felt weird. The hunters tried very hard not to let their discomfort   
show.  
"Welcome strangers." a man said, appearing in front of them suddenly   
in the dusky evening.  
"Hello." Tira said.  
"I'm the mayor of Doughnut. How can I help you?" the man asked.  
"We're just passing by." Chocolate said.  
"Well, since you aren't sorcerers, we can let you pass by." the mayor   
replied.  
"Sorcerers?" Carrot said, pretending to be confused.  
"Yes. We hate sorcerers. They are evil beings who want to enslave all   
people and therefore must be destroyed." the mayor said.  
"How?" Tira asked.  
"The priest kills them. His power comes from the One." the mayor   
replied.  
"Could we meet the priest?" Marron asked.  
"Of course. The priest is always willing to meet people. Wait here,   
I'll go get him."  
The mayor ran off.  
"Do you think this priest is the sorcerer?" Chocolate said.  
Marron nodded.  
"It seems likely."   
The mayor returned with the priest.  
"Hey sorcerer! We're here to stop you!" Carrot said.  
"Idiot." Gateau said.  
"What?! Blasphemy! I call upon the power of the One to remove you."   
the priest said, sending a blast of magic at the hunters. They all   
dodged the first blast but Carrot got hit by the second. The   
villagers came running as Carrot began to change. Marron quickly hit   
his brother with a ward.  
"See, sorcerers." the priest howled as the villagers mobbed the   
hunters and tied them up.  
"Take the two sorcerers away and lock their companions up." the   
priest yelled. "We shall burn these sorcerers now!"  
They were dragged off by the villagers.  
"We're not sorcerers!" Gateau snarled as he was weighed down by   
numerous villagers and chained.   
The others were chained as well.  
"Come on, I don't want to miss the burning." one villager said.  
They locked the hunters up and went off. Everyone tired to loosen   
their bonds. Gateau strained, muscles bulging.  
"They're going to burn Carrot." Milphey said.  
"Tira." Chocolate said.  
"Sister." Tira replied, glasses flashing.  
They changed and Chocolate broke free. She quickly untied everyone   
else. They ran out and looked around for the Glaces brothers. They   
heard a shout of joy and ran towards it. There they found the   
villagers surrounding a fire.  
"Carrot!" Tira said in horror.   
The sisters ran towards the crowd. Milphey tossed Guava a knife, who   
sprinted after the sisters. Gateau and Milphey followed. The sisters   
carved a path towards the fire, scattering the villagers. Guava   
rushed in and ran into the fire until he reached Marron and Carrot.   
Guava sliced through the ropes and covered their faces with his   
shirt. He hefted the brothers and ran through the fire.  
"Get the sorcerers!" the priest yelled.  
"Get them out of here, we'll go for the sorcerer." Chocolate ordered.  
Guava nodded and hauled the brothers off. Some villagers came after   
them with swords and spears. Guava ran, carrying the leg-tied   
brothers with ease. He ran until they reached the waterfall. They   
heard the villagers behind them. Without hesitation, Guava jumped   
into the water.   
  
Marron watched Guava's weary face as he tried to recuperate   
from his ordeal. It had taken most of Guava's energy to use his talents   
to keep Marron and Carrot mostly dry and breathing while they were in   
the water. And then more to get them all upstream. Guava lay against   
a tree, a fine sheen of sweat on his face. Carrot had gone scouting   
to see if the villagers had followed them. Marron sat next to Guava   
and watched him breathe. Guava's face was paler than Marron's skin,   
which was a cause for concern. Using a sleeve, Marron wiped the sweat   
from Guava's face. Guava opened his eyes and smiled weakly at Marron.  
"Thank you." he whispered.  
"Thank you." Marron replied. "You saved us from being burned."  
"Just an everyday job." Guava replied with a chuckle, which turned   
into a cough.  
Marron stroked Guava's back, concerned. Guava recovered.  
"Are you going to be alright?" Marron asked in worry.  
"I'll be fine. I just need some time to rest." Guava replied.  
Marron looked uncertain. Guava smiled.  
"Turn those gorgeous eyes on someone whom you really care about." he   
teased.  
"I do care about you." Marron said softly.   
Guava looked at Marron, who was very serious.  
"Hey, knock it off there, Marron, you're scaring me." Guava said,   
unnerved by the intensity of Marron's gaze.  
Marron continued to stare at Guava, who was becoming rather agitated.   
Especially after Marron started stroking Guava's face softly.  
"Marron?" Guava whispered. "Please don't scare me like this. I don't   
think I can handle the shock."  
Marron leaned closer to Guava, so that he could feel the shorter   
man's breath on his face.   
"I don't think they're on to us." Carrot said as he came crashing   
through the bush.  
Marron jerked away from Guava as if stung and blinked at Carrot.   
Guava managed a weak laugh.  
"If they weren't, they are now." he whispered.  
Marron grinned weakly at that.  
"Do you need something to eat?" Carrot asked.  
"That would probably help." Guava observed.  
"Will you be okay here by yourself?" Carrot asked.  
"Oh sure. The lady and I will be fine." Guava replied, closing his   
eyes and smiling sickly.  
Marron and Carrot exchanged worried glances.   
"Maybe you should stay with him." Carrot suggested.  
"Are you sure you'll be able to find food by yourself?" Marron asked.  
"Marron, I think I'm old enough to find food by myself. I'm not three   
you know." Carrot huffed.  
"Could've fooled me." Guava whispered.  
"Hey!" Carrot complained.  
Guava grinned slightly before his face became a mask of weariness.   
Carrot hustled off to look for food. Marron then noticed the pain in   
Guava's face.  
"Are you hurt?" Marron asked, concerned.   
"I'm sitting on a sharp rock." Guava replied with a grimace.  
"Oh."  
Marron pondered this over. Guava was a lot bigger than he was.   
Finally Marron gently tried to lift up half of Guava's body. However,   
Guava was so weak that he slumped right over to the ground. Marron   
quickly moved the rock and helped Guava back up.  
"Are you alright?" Marron asked.  
"Much better now." Guava replied. "But you almost knocked over the   
lady."   
"Lady?" Marron was confused. "Guava, you have to gather your strength   
up."  
Guava mumbled something. Marron looked at him worriedly. Was he   
delirious?   
"Guava?" Marron said, rubbing Guava's arm slightly.   
"I'm fine." Guava replied automatically. "Just fine and dandy."  
He slumped over and ended up resting most of his weight on Marron.  
"Just need to rest." Guava mumbled.  
Marron shifted to a more comfortable position and let Guava rest   
against him. Marron began running his hands through Guava's hair.   
"Feels nice." Guava said quietly.  
Marron continued to stroke Guava's hair as Guava's breathing became   
more relaxed and less desperate. Then Carrot came back with some   
food. The brothers carefully fed Guava until he told them to stop.   
"I'm getting worried about the others." Carrot said. "It's almost   
dawn and they haven't come back yet."  
"We can't leave Guava here by himself and it's too dangerous for only   
one of us to go." Marron protested.  
"Are you kidding? I'm the king of sneak." Carrot boasted.  
"I should go brother." Marron said.  
"No. If something happens to Guava while you're gone, I won't know   
what to do." Carrot replied.  
"But-"  
"Don't worry Marron. I promise I won't even let a girl distract me."   
Carrot replied.   
"Not even a beautiful one?" Marron said doubtfully.  
"Not even a beautiful one." Carrot promised.  
"Well, okay then." Marron said reluctantly.  
"Don't worry about me Marron." Carrot assured. "I'll be alright."  
He grinned reassuringly and went off. Guava stirred and Marron turned   
his attention to him.  
"Are you alright?" Marron asked.  
"I need you to do something for me." Guava said.  
"Anything." Marron replied.  
"Just cut my arm and the tree I'm leaning against and press the cuts   
together." Guava instructed.  
Marron looked concerned.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yes." Guava said firmly.  
Marron nodded and picked up the knife. He cut the tree first and then   
carefully cut Guava's arm. He then pressed the two wounds together.   
Guava gasped.  
"Guava?" Marron said, instantly concerned.  
"I'm fine." Guava managed. "Strong lady." he added with a weak smile.  
Marron smiled uncomprehendingly. He was still puzzling over the   
colour of Guava's blood. It was brown. He had noticed it earlier,   
when he had been healing Guava's bomb wounds, but had assumed that it   
was discoloured because of the chemicals in the bombs. Now he   
realised that it was the actual colour of Guava's blood. Marron   
noticed that Guava was getting stronger. After a bit, Guava sat up by   
himself and removed his arm. Marron watched in surprise as the tree   
healed itself. Guava bandaged his wound and smiled at Marron.  
"Much better now." Guava said.  
"How?" Marron asked.  
"I am only slightly human Marron. Most of me can be cured by the   
natural things around me."  
"Oh."  
Guava smiled at Marron, who smiled back tentatively. Guava leaned   
against the tree.  
"Still a bit weak?" Marron asked.  
Guava nodded. Marron gave him some more food.  
"Don't tell anyone what just happened please." Guava said. "The   
ladies like their privacy."  
"I won't." Marron promised. "Do you mean that the lady you were  
referring to is the tree?"  
Guava nodded.  
"But why did you let me know?" Marron asked.  
"Because I can trust you." Guava replied.  
Marron smiled at this.  
"Thank you." he said.  
Then, to both their surprise, Marron leaned over and gave Guava a   
quick kiss on the cheek. Guava stared and Marron blushed.  
"Marron? What is it?" Guava asked gently. "You've been acting very   
differently since the river."  
Marron's blush deepened.  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Marron said slowly. "While you   
were resting."  
Guava just sat there and waited patiently for Marron to continue.  
"And I've come to a conclusion." Marron said finally.  
He looked Guava straight in the eye.  
"Guava, I love you." Marron said firmly.  
Guava started. He stared back at Marron, mouth opening wordlessly.   
"Marron, I-I..." Guava trailed off.  
He took Marron's hands in his.  
"Are you sure Marron?" Guava asked desperately. "Are you absolutely   
sure? This isn't just puppy love or adoration? You honestly love   
me?"  
Marron nodded firmly.  
"I do." he said. "I'm sure of it."   
Guava smiled gently.  
"I'm so glad Marron." he said. "Because I love you too."   
Marron was only slightly startled.   
"You do?" he said hopefully.  
"Yes. But I was afraid you didn't and I couldn't do that to you."   
Guava said. "I couldn't let you know that I loved you if you didn't   
feel the same way. That would have strained everything."  
Marron smiled. Guava leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the   
lips. Marron closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Guava broke the   
kiss and looked into Marron's eyes. Marron stared back   
unhesitatingly. He moved so that he was closer to Guava and then   
leaned in for another kiss. Guava obliged and Marron put his hands on   
Guava's chest as Guava hugged him close, shifting Marron into his   
lap. Marron eagerly kissed Guava, revealing in the warmth. They   
looked at each other. Marron played with the buttons of Guava's   
shirt. Guava chuckled.  
"My, aren't we eager." he teased.   
Marron blushed slightly but answered with another soft kiss. Guava   
gave him a breathtaking kiss in response.   
"Marron!" came Carrot's incredulous voice.  
Marron and Guava hastily got up. Marron looked guilty. Everyone was   
there. Guava immediately dragged Carrot over to the side as fast as   
he could and whispered something to him. Carrot looked surprised,   
then thoughtful, and finally understanding. He nodded. Marron was red   
faced and couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Carrot went over to his   
brother and put an arm around his shoulders.  
"Congratulations Marron." Carrot said with a smile.  
Marron looked at his brother incredulously. Carrot smiled   
reassuringly.   
"So, what happened?" Guava asked the others.  
"We killed the sorcerer and the villagers returned to normal." Gateau   
said with a casual shrug.  
"They've invited us to stay for a few days." Chocolate said.  
"Yes. Let's stay." Carrot said. "I think I'd like to...talk with the   
mayor more."  
Gateau snorted as Chocolate and Tira glared at Carrot. He laughed and   
ran off. The girls gave chase. After a glare at Guava, Milphey   
followed Gateau and the others. Guava gave Marron a gentle kiss and   
took his hand.  
"Come on." he said.  
Marron and Guava followed the others back towards Doughnut.   
  
They were given three rooms at the inn for the night. Tira,   
Chocolate, and Carrot shared a room and Gateau and Milphey shared   
another, leaving Guava and Marron by themselves. Marron was hesitant   
at the thought of being alone with Guava in such an intimate place   
but Guava put all Marron's fears at ease by wishing him a good night   
and going to sleep. Marron, however, wanted to be near Guava. Torn,   
Marron stood in the middle of the room and staring blankly around   
him. Suddenly Guava sat up.  
"Marron." he said, stretching out his hand.   
Marron went over to him and was surprised as Guava lifted him off his   
feet and onto the bed. Guava kissed Marron deeply before snuggling   
against him and pulling the covers over them. Marron leaned into the   
warmth of Guava's body and closed his eyes.  
  
They set out for Big Mama's city the next day. Tira had  
dropped back to where Marron and Guava were walking to give Marron a   
kiss on the cheek and words of encouragement, which made Marron   
smile. Chocolate did more or less the same thing, being slightly   
lewder in her choice of words. The only ones who weren't supportive   
were Gateau and Milphey. Gateau was a little upset but he got over   
it. He was just uncomfortable about saying anything to Marron.   
Milphey was still mad at Guava. Marron could tell by all the glares   
that Milphey kept giving Guava. They stopped for the night and   
prepared their meal. Marron sat down and handed Guava some food. They   
ate in silence, listening to Tira and Chocolate pick on Carrot.   
Marron was still hesitant about touching simply because he was still   
unused to it. But he did lean against Guava as they ate. As soon as   
they had finished eating, Guava hefted Marron onto his lap. Marron   
squirmed in protest and tried to get off.  
"Don't worry Marron. Everyone knows." Guava whispered, kissing   
Marron's ear.  
"But-" Marron began protesting, and then gasped as Guava nibbled on   
his ear.  
"Guava." Marron protested breathlessly.  
Guava grinned and grabbed Marron's hand. Gently entwining their   
fingers, Guava kissed the hand.  
"We're in public." Marron tried again.  
"Do you not like this?" Guava asked.  
"I like it." Marron replied.  
"Good." Guava continued to kiss Marron's hand.  
"But we're around people." Marron said.  
Guava gazed at Marron with solemn eyes. Marron felt himself melting   
under the gaze.  
"I'm sorry." Guava said. "I just want to express my love for you."  
Marron smiled.   
"I appreciate it." he said. "It's just...I'm not comfortable with   
other people around."  
"Oh, I could make you forget that there's anyone else here." Guava   
said.  
Marron blushed at the thought.  
"Um, no please." he said.  
Guava chuckled and kissed Marron deeply. Marron returned the kiss.   
"Hey, we're trying to sleep here." Carrot grumbled jokingly.   
Marron blushed and broke away from Guava. Suddenly, Guava got up,   
cradling Marron.   
"If we're bothering you, then we'll go elsewhere." Guava said.  
Marron blushed furiously as Guava carried him away from the campfire.   
The sisters gaped after them. Milphey looked indifferent. Gateau   
ignored it all and Carrot muttered about not having someone to cuddle   
with at night, quietly so that Chocolate wouldn't hear him of course.   
  
Guava carried Marron a ways away from the campfire and then   
settled down against a tree.  
"Alone at last." Guava joked suggestively.   
Marron blushed.  
"I-I-" he began.  
"Well, you did say that you weren't comfortable with people around."   
Guava reminded as he nibbled on Marron's neck.   
Marron gasped and then moaned as Guava's lips met his. Marron froze   
slightly as Guava began undoing Marron's buttons. Guava sensed this   
and stopped. He looked at Marron.  
"We'll only go as far as you're comfortable with." Guava said. "I   
promise."  
Marron nodded slightly as Guava kissed him again.  
  
Tira slowly walked up to the sleeping couple and almost   
"aww-ed" at how cute they looked. Guava lay on the ground and Marron   
was on top of him, head on chest. Both had their arms around each   
other. Tira smiled at the picture. Guava opened his eyes and winked   
at Tira. She stifled a giggle at the fact that he was awake and   
letting Marron sleep. Guava grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Tira.   
She tried hard not to laugh as Guava gently teased Marron awake by   
tickling him with his own hair. Marron wrinkled his nose and batted   
at the annoyance. Guava took Marron's wandering hand and began   
kissing it. Marron frowned in puzzlement as he slowly woke up. The   
first thing he noticed was that he was lying on someone. The second   
thing he noticed was that his hand was being kissed. Then he saw Tira   
and frowned. He slowly sat up, wincing as some hair was pulled free   
from the body it was under. He propped himself up to see Guava   
kissing his hand.  
"Good morning." Guava said.  
"Good morning." Marron replied.  
Guava smiled and pulled Marron down for a deep kiss. Tira blushed   
slightly but found that she was happy for Marron and that stopped her   
blushing. Marron reluctantly ended the kiss as his awareness of Tira   
wouldn't let him indulge himself. He sat up, on top of Guava, and   
slowly got up.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Breakfast." she replied.  
Marron's eyes widened.   
"What time is it?" he asked.  
"Late." she replied. "You slept in."   
He looked faintly horrified.   
"I slept in?" he repeated in disbelief.  
"Busy night?" Tira teased gently with a blush.  
Marron blushed as well.  
"No, nothing happened." he said.  
"It's true." Guava supported. "Nothing happened. We talked and then   
slept. That's all."  
He got up as well and shook the leaves out of his hair. Taking   
Marron's hand, and then Tira's, Guava lead them back to the group.   
"Ooh, both at once?" Carrot joked as he saw them.  
"Of course." Guava said haughtily as Marron and Tira blushed and   
glared at Carrot.  
Carrot laughed while Chocolate shook her head. They ate their   
breakfast and set off for the next town. Daughter stopped them   
abruptly.  
"Big Mama wants you to return to her." Daughter said suddenly without   
her usual preamble.  
She vanished as quickly as she had come. The Hunters looked at each   
other in confusion.  
"I've got to go then." Milphey said before leaving as well.  
"What about you Guava?" Chocolate asked. "Aren't you returning to   
Silken?"   
Marron tensed slightly at the though. Guava slung a comforting arm   
around Marron's shoulders as they walked.  
"No. It was time for me to leave them." Guava said. "I had been   
delaying the inevitable."   
Marron relaxed and the other Hunters accepted Guava's story. They   
continued walking. Guava leaned over and placed a kiss on Marron's   
ear.  
"I'm not leaving you now that I've got you." Guava whispered.  
Marron smiled slightly at that. Feeling bold, and because they were   
behind everyone, he turned and kissed Guava quickly.  
"Good. Because I wouldn't have let you leave." Marron whispered back.  
Guava straightened and arched an amused eyebrow at Marron.  
  
The hunters reached the Stellar Church in record time. No   
mishaps, no evil sorcerers on the way. Big Mama was waiting for them   
in the main hall. She smiled as they entered the room.  
"Welcome back." she said as Daughter grinned.  
"Big Mama." Tira said with an answering smile.  
Guava went over and bowed at Big Mama's feet. He then rose and they   
kissed each other's cheeks.  
"My lady." Guava said.  
"Guava." Big Mama replied. "I heard that you did something you should   
not have."  
Guava ducked his head.  
"I know that I should not have done what I did. But I am not sorry   
for what happened. It was to be." he said.  
Big Mama looked into Guava's eyes, and then smiled.  
"So be it then." she agreed.  
"Thank you." Guava said.  
He returned to Marron's side.  
"I have a new assignment for all of you." Big Mama said. "But you'll   
have to split up for it. Gateau and Chocolate, you are to go to Candy   
and capture the sorcerer there and bring her back. Carrot and Tira,   
you go to Cashew and capture and bring back the sorcerer there.   
Marron, you are going to the Makai to capture a youko and bring it   
back here."   
"By himself?" Carrot said warily.  
"No, Guava will be going with you." Big Mama informed.   
The Hunters nodded.  
"We are not going to kill these sorcerers." Big Mama said clearly.   
"We need them for a purpose. Good luck."  
The Hunters split up and headed out. Guava and Marron looked at each   
other and then at Big Mama.  
"Are you happy Marron?" she asked. "With Guava?"  
Marron nodded solemnly.   
"I'm glad then." she said.  
Marron matched her smile briefly.  
"Are you ready to go?" Big Mama asked.   
They nodded.  
"Hold on." she said.  
Guava drew Marron close as Big Mama worked her magic and faded from   
their sight.  
  
The End 


End file.
